The Third National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey, 1988-1994 (NHANES III) is a cross-sectional sample of the civilian noninstitutionalized U.S. population. The survey is awaiting analysis to determine the prevalence of allergenic respiratory diseases (asthma and allergenic rhinitis) and prevalence of skin test activity to common allergens in the U.S. population. A CRADA with CDRH and DPC is ongoing to evaluate seroprevalence to selected allergens in NHANES III.